


Fairly OddMaleficent

by Psycopath_GIR



Series: Fairly OddMaleficent [1]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Maleficent (2014) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Anti-Hero, Boredom, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Inspired by Maleficent (2014), Minor Character Death, Movie: Maleficent (2014), Past Relationship(s), True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycopath_GIR/pseuds/Psycopath_GIR
Summary: Once upon a time there were two kingdoms that were the worst of neighbors. So vast was the discord between them that it was said only a great hero or a terrible villain might bring them together.In one kingdom lived folk with a vain and greedy king to rule over them. They were forever discontent and envious of the wealth and beauty of their neighbors.For in the other kingdom, Anti-Fairy World lived every manner of strange and wonderful creature. And they needed neither king nor queen but trusted in one another.[Maleficent (2014) AU](P/S: I wrote this because I always wonder why Anti-Cosmo is so eager to have Timmy as his Evil Godchild. I also added OC because I really wanted to see female Pixies)
Relationships: Anti-Cosmo & Foop (Fairly OddParents), Anti-Cosmo & Head Pixie (Fairly OddParents), Anti-Cosmo & Jorgen Von Strangle, Anti-Cosmo & Timmy Turner, Anti-Cosmo & Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma, Cosmo Cosma & Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma & Timmy Turner, Head Pixie & Sanderson
Series: Fairly OddMaleficent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563781
Kudos: 9





	Fairly OddMaleficent

**Author's Note:**

> \- All Fairies are humans  
> \- Timmy is the child of Cosmo and Wanda  
> # Characters;  
> \- Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma = Maleficent  
> \- Timothy 'Timmy' Tiberius Turner = Aurora  
> \- Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma = Stefan  
> \- Cosmo Julius Cosma = Queen Leah  
> \- Foop Anti-Cosma-Anti-Fairywinkle = Diaval  
> \- Jorgen Von Strangle = King Harry  
> \- Tootie = Prince Philip  
> \- Head Pixie = Knotgrass  
> \- Sanderson = Flittle  
> \- Sandy(OC) =Thistletwit

Once upon a time there were two kingdoms that were the worst of neighbors. So vast was the discord between them that it was said only a great hero or a terrible villain might bring them together. 

In one kingdom lived a vain and greedy king to rule over them. They were forever discontent and envious of the wealth and beauty of their neighbors. 

For in the other kingdom, Anti-Fairy World lived every manner of strange and wonderful creature. And they needed neither king nor queen but trusted in one another. In a great tree on a great cliff in Anti-Fairy World lived one such spirit. You might take him for a boy. But he was not just any boy, he was an Anti-Fairy.

* * *

Young Anti-Cosmo was lying on a tree branch happily playing with dolls using his powers, he hears a noise and sees a branch on the tree has snapped, goes over to it, wraps his hands around it to magically fix it. "There you go" 

"And his name was Anti-Cosmo" 

Anti-Cosmo spreads his bat wings and takes flight across the land, greeting the other creatures he comes across "Good morning, Anti-Juandissimo. I love your cap"

Anti-Juandissimo removes his cap and bows his head to greet him, then Anti-Cosmo comes across the three creatures of which one of them goes to throw a rock at him "No! No! Don’t do it!". The creature throws the rock but it misses hitting Anti-Cosmo "Ha, you missed me!"

He then flies past another creature "Good morning"

"Good morning"

He come across more creatures as he flies across the river "Love your work, girls."

Anti-Cosmo comes across three Pixies Head Pixie, Sanderson and a female pixie, Sandy having a meeting "What’s all the fuss about?"

"The border guards have found a human thief at the Pool of Jewels!" HP replied monotonously the other two look at him

Anti-Cosmo looking shocked quickly flies off to investigate knocking back the three Pixies

"He’s always in a hurry with his bat wings" Sanderson points out the fact

"Humans, here. I hope this isn’t another war." Sandy added

Anti-Cosmo joins two Anti-Fairy guards who are holding back the human thief, a young girl as she hides in a cave. "I’m not afraid. Besides, I’ve never seen a human up close."

Anti-Cosmo looked at the girl, he say softly in a very gentle voice "Come out!"

"No!" She retorted "They mean to kill me. And besides, they’re hideous to look at."

"That’s extremely rude!" He raised his voice. Then turn to one of the guards. "Don’t listen to him, Anti-Binky. You’re classically handsome"

"It’s not right to steal, but we don’t kill people for it. Come out! Come out this instant!" He commanded. She slowly walks out from her hiding place

"Are you fully grown?" He asked

"No"

Anti-Cosmo turn back to the guard "I believe she’s just a girl" 

"And you’re just a boy, I think?"

I raise my brow "Who are you?"

"I’m Wanda. Who are you?"

"I’m Anti-Cosmo" Then, Anti-Binky shake Anti-Cosmo's shoulder motioning him to ask her return what she stole

Anti-Cosmo nodded "Yes, right" he then turned back to Wanda "You have to give it back."

"Give what back?" Not fooled, Anti-Cosmo sighs and holds out his hand, Wanda takes out the jewel from her small bag and tosses it to Anti-Cosmo who throws it back into the water, he then escorts Wanda out of Anti-Fairy World

As they walk Wanda mumble something "If I knew you would throw it away, I would have kept it."

Anti-Cosmo heard what he said and whisper back to him "I didn’t throw it away. I delivered it home, as I’m going to do for you." As they reach her kingdom

She points to the castle in the distance "Someday, you know, I'll live there, in the castle" she said proudly

Anti-Cosmo got curious "Where do you live now?"

"In a barn" she said flatly

He putted some puzzle together in his mind and made a small conclusion "So, your parents are farmers?

A saddened look appear on her eyes "My mother is dead and my father abandoned me. I'm an orphan" she whisper in a really really soft voice

"My parents are dead" He mumble back. Wanda looks at Anti-Cosmo for a moment

"We’ll see each other again" Wanda starts to walk off

"You really shouldn’t come back here, you know. It’s not safe."

"And If I made that choice? if I came back, would you be here?"

"Perhaps" Wanda extends her hand to his and as he goes to shake it he gets a shock from her ring

"Ouch!" He yanked her hands away

"What’s wrong?"

"Your ring! Iron burns Anti-Fairies."

Wanda takes off her ring and throws it away "I'm sorry"

"I like your wings" Anti-Cosmo smiles to himself as Wanda turns and walks off. Anti-Cosmo thought of how Wanda cast away her ring. She, who had so little in the world so that their hands might touch again. And his heart was moved. Thus did the young thief who had hoped to steal a jewel steal something far more precious.

* * *

Few weeks later, Wanda stands by the borders of Anti Fairy World and calls out to Anti Cosmo "Anti Cosmo! Anti Cosmo!" suddenly Anti Cosmo flies in and lands beside her

"After all these weeks, look who came back."

"I thought it worth the risk. So, what do you do for fun?" Then Anti Cosmo and Wanda playing in Anti Fairy World, where she tries to hold on to his foot as he flies and then later he lets her touch his wings

Wanda and Anti Cosmo became the most unlikely of friends. And for a time, it seemed as if, in them at least, the old hatred between man and Anti-Fairies had been forgotten. As it will, friendship slowly turned into something else. Wanda gave Anti Cosmo a pocket watch. And on his 16th birthday, Wanda gave Anti Cosmo a gift. She told him it was true love’s kiss. But it was not to be. As the years passed Wanda’s ambition called her away from Anti Cosmo and towards the temptations of the human kingdom. While Anti Cosmo, the strongest of the Anti Fairies rose to become the protector of Anti Fairy World. Anti Cosmo often wandered alone and sometimes wondered where Wanda might be. For he had never understood the greed and envy of men. But he was to learn. For the human king had heard of a growing power in Anti Fairy World, and he sought to strike it down.

As Anti Cosmo sits in the woods, in the distance he spots King Jorgen and his army charging toward Anti Fairy World and he quickly flies off]

A general yelled "Guards, hold! Guards, hold!" Jorgen and his army stop by the borders of the Moors, he turns to his army

"There they are! The mysterious Anti Fairy World where no one dares to venture for fear of the magical creatures that lurk within! Well, I say: Crush them!" The king yelled, the soldiers cheer and just then Anti Cosmo flies in to confront them "Go no further!"

King Jorgen smirk "A king does not take orders from a winged elf." His soldiers laughs

"You are no king to me!"

Jorgen stares at Anti Cosmo for a moment then addresses. "Bring me his head!" The soldiers draw their swords

"Attack!" The soldiers starts charging towards Anti Cosmo

"Arise and stand with me!" Anti-Cosmo screams using his magic. Then the soldiers feel the ground shaking

"Hold the line!" The general screams. Suddenly giant tree-like creatures sprout from under the ground

"It’s the dark creatures!" The general said softly as more creatures join Anti-Cosmo

Ignoring his hesitation he motion his army to attack "Charge!"

Anti-Cosmo leads his army of the forest guardians against Jorgen’s army, he swoops down and takes down the soldiers then comes across Jorgen

"You!" he knocks down Jorgen off his horse

The soldiers screams "To the king!" as the soldiers charge towards Anti-Cosmo, with few flaps of his wings, he throws them off their feet, he goes over to Jorgen who is lying on the ground

"You will not have the Anti-Fairy World! Not now, nor ever! You…" suddenly Jorgen pushes him away, and as his armor is made of iron, it burns him, he then watches as Jorgen’s army retreats back to their kingdom

* * *

Now from his bed, Jorgen speaks to his people, including Wanda

King Jorgen start his story "When I ascended to the throne I promised the people one day we would take Anti-Fairy World and its treasures. Each of you swore allegiance to me and to that cause…" Jorgen starts coughing, Wanda goes over to him and places a pillow behind his head

"Your Majesty" Wanda said softly

King Jorgen continue ranting "Defeated in battle. Is this to be my legacy? I see you’re waiting for me to die. It won’t be long, but what then? I will choose a successor to take the throne, to care for my dimwit son. Who among you is worthy? Kill the winged dark creature! Avenge me! And upon my death you will take the crown"

* * *

Later that night Wanda goes into Anti-Fairy World to seek out Anti-Cosmo

"Anti-Cosmo! Anti-Cosmo!" as he does not appear, Wanda turns to leave when suddenly Anti-Cosmo flies in

"So, how is life with the humans?" He said while rolling his eyes

"Anti-Cosmo, I’ve come to warn you. They mean to kill you. King Jorgen will stop at nothing. Please, you have to trust me"

Anti-Cosmo and Wanda now sit closely to each other by the river

* * *

They spoke of many things and the years faded away. And he forgave Wanda, her folly and her ambition. And all was as it had been long ago.

Wanda offers Anti-Cosmo some wine "Are you thirsty?" Anti-Cosmo takes the flask and starts drinking from it and soon he passes out as she’s drugged the wine

"Anti-Cosmo?" She call out softly. Wanda strokes his forehead then pulls out a knife to kill him, but she cannot bring himself to do it, she looks at his wings then takes out iron chain in order to use it to take his wings

* * *

The next morning Anti Cosmo wakes, feels the pain on his back, and then starts wailing when he realizes his wings were stolen; Wanda then takes the wings to Jorgen

* * *

"What is this?" The king whisper. It seems his time is running out

Wanda smirk as she present the wings to the king "I have avenged you, sire"

"He is vanquished? Oh, you have done well, my child. You have done what others feared to do. You will be rewarded"

Wanda bows down "I shall do my best to be a worthy successor, Your Majesty"

* * *

Back in Anti Fairy World, Anti Cosmo picks up a stick, transforms it into a wand with a midnight blue star at the end and then walks through the place until he finds the ruins where he sits to think, at the same time a raven appears but he sends it away, the next day Anti Cosmo sees a man capture the raven with a net

A random farmer laugh "I’ve got you! You wicked raven!"

Anti Cosmo watches as the man is about to hurt the bat. "Into a man" he whisper and uses his magic to turn the raven into a man

The farmer let a bloodcurdling screams and run away "It’s a…it’s a demon!" 

Anti Cosmo then approaches the man-raven

"What have you done to my beautiful self?" The man-raven said and took two step backwards

"Would you rather I let them beat you to death?" Anti-Cosmo laugh sarcastically

"I’m not certain" the man-raven mumble

"Stop complaining. I saved your life"

"Forgive me"

"What do I call you?"

"Foop. And in return for saving my life, I am your servant. Whatever you need"

"Wings. I need you to be my wings" as they walk off Foop turns back into a raven and flies off to spy for Anti Cosmo. Foop arrives at the castle in his raven form to watch as Wanda and Cosmo are being crowned as the new queen and king

King Jorgon’s Captain gets everybody's attention "I present to you the first of his line, Her Royal Highness King Cosmo Julius Cosma and Queen Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma" 

Foop flies off to meet with Anti-Cosmo in the ruins and tell him the news

"She did this to me so she would be queen!" Anti-Cosmo screams and lets out a powerful blast of blue light into the sky, which Wanda notices from her tower

"Now what, master?" Foop ask curiously. Anti-Cosmo turns and starts walking in anger through Anti-Fairy World where the sky turns dark

Many random creatures screaming in terror upon seeing Anti-Cosmo "His wings!" 

He makes a throne using his magic, he sits at his throne with Foop by his side and with unspoken words declares herself king of Anti-Fairy World, forming a dark oppressive kingdom

* * *

Some time later, servants in the kingdom chatter about the birth of a baby boy

"It’s a boy!" A servant screams in joy

The servants cheers together "It’s a boy! It’s a boy" 

Foop who’s been spying flies off to Anti-Fairy World to let Anti-Cosmo know of the news "Well?"

"Well, I saw nothing. But there’s been a, umm…"

"What!?"

"Child. King Cosmo and Queen Wanda have had a child"

"Oh" Anti-Cosmo said flatly

"There will be a christening. They say it’s to be a grand celebration"

"A grand celebration for a baby. How wonderful"

The whole kingdom turns out for the celebration of the christening for Prince Timothy

* * *

Narrator: All manner of folk came to the christening, even a trio of Pixies who sought to foster peace and goodwill.

* * *

Sanderson look over to Sandy and Head Pixie "Oh, look, there’s the baby!" He said monotonously

"I love babies!" Sandy cheers

HP hits Sandy's shoulder "Can you just concentrate, please?"

"Oh yes, sorry"

HP gave Sandy a small glare "I’m not telling you again" 

The three Pixies fly over to Wanda and her King, Cosmo

HP was the first to start first "Greetings, Your Majesty. I am Head Pixie of the Pixie World"

"I’m Sanderson, Your Kingship"

"And I’m Sandy, Your Royalnesses"

King Cosmo look over to his wife and smile "They bring gifts for our son"

Sanderson took out his pixie phone with a star tip at the end that glows bright yellow "These are not just any old gifts, for, you see, we’re magic!"

Wanda looks at Cosmo and reluctantly agrees "Very well"

Head Pixie flies over to baby Prince Timothy(Timmy) who’s lying in his crib "Little Timmy, I wish for you the gift of leadership"

Sanderson comes over next "My wish is that you’ll never be blue, only happy, all the days of your life" 

Lastly, Sandy comes over "Sweet baby, my wish for you is that you find…"

Suddenly a great wind blows through the hall, Anti Cosmo’s shadow walking towards King Cosmo and Queen Wanda

Sandy was the first to react "Anti-Cosmo!"

Head Pixie was so shock seeing him here "AC!?"

Anti-Cosmo, donning his trademark bowler hat and black monocle, stand before Wanda and Cosmo grinning sinisterly "Well, well. What a glittering assemblage, Queen Wanda" he then looks at the guests "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and…" He laughs sinisterly again and looks at the Pixies "How quaint. Even the rabble. I must say I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation"

Wanda roared "You’re not welcome here"

"Oh..." he does a mock offended look and then laughs "Oh, dear. What an awkward situation"

Cosmo raised his brow and tilt his head a little "You’re not offended?"

Anti-Cosmo giggle a little "Why, no. And to show I bear no ill will, I too, shall bestow a gift on the child"

Wanda rises in anger "No! We don’t want your gift!" Anti Cosmo approaches Timmy’s crib

The three Pixies block Anti-Cosmo's way "Stay away from the prince!" HP warn

Sanderson added "Yes, stay away!"

Anti-Cosmo uses his magic to toss aside the three Pixies and they land inside a chest. Anti-Cosmo then looks down at baby Timmy for a moment "Hmm. Mmm. Listen well, all of you. The prince shall indeed grow in grace and brave, beloved by all who meet him"

"That’s a lovely gift" Cosmo smiled

Anti-Cosmo looks at Wanda "Don’t do this" she pleaded. He looks behind him and notices the spindle on a spinning wheel "But before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday, he will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death! A sleep from which he will never awaken!"

"Anti-Cosmo, please don’t do this, I’m begging you"

Anti-Cosmo smile sinisterly "I like you begging. Do it again"

Wanda hesitates a moment before kneeling in front of Anti-Cosmo "I beg you"

"Alright. The prince can be woken from his death sleep, but only by…true love’s kiss. This curse will last till the end of time! No power on Earth can change it!" with his blast of blue light surrounding him, he leaves, laugh sinisterly

* * *

Narrator: Queen Wanda ordered her men to seize every spinning wheel in the kingdom. The wheels were broken and burned, that they might never be used, and thrown into the deepest dungeon in the castle. Secretly, she entrusted the safety of the child to the magic of the pixies, who would take him to a remote hideaway for sixteen years and a day. Wanda entrusted baby Timmy to the pixies and they take him away to the woods. Wanda shut himself behind the walls of his castle while his soldiers rode far and wide to hunt Anti-Cosmo down. But he made walls of his own, that Anti-Fairy World might never again suffer the touch of any human.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo uses his magic to grow massive thorned trees surrounding Anti-Fairy World

* * *

Narrator: And he reveled in the sorrow that his curse had brought. The Pixies began their charge to raise Timmy in a snug little cottage in the woods.

* * *

The Pixies pull up in their carriage outside a cottage in the woods. "Is this it?" HP look over at his two henchman

"Looks dreadful" Sanderson shrugs

"Come on" HP motion all three to carry baby Timmy in his basket as they fly over to the cottage

Sandy complain "Oh, we need a smaller…" they nearly drop Timmy as he’s too heavy for them "...Ooh! Baby"

"Or bigger bodies" Sanderson suggest

"No, what we need is a proper disguise" HP retorted

"What do you mean, HP?"

They set Timmy down in his basket "Well, we have to blend in, don’t we? We have to be big enough to look after this baby. So, gather around. Get ready. One, two, three, grow!" All three spin and suddenly turn into human-like forms

After turning into their human-like form HP was happy with the result "Oh, that’s worked quite well. That’s very nice. Now, there will be no questions asked. We are no longer Pixies. We are three business man and women raising our orphan child in the woods"

"Yes" Sandy nod in agreement

Head Pixie took out a piece of paper and a pen listing out the new rules as they are now 'humans' "So, no more flying"

Sanderson and Sandy nodded "No flying?"

"No magic"

The two nod again "No magic?"

In their excitement they leave baby Timmy and walk over the cottage

"Yes, you heard the rules"

Timmy starts crying and none of them notice

"It’s in the middle of nowhere" Sanderson retorts

"At least no one will find us here" Sandy added

The three Pixies enter the house forgetting Timmy, then Foop appears in his bird form and lands on Timmy’s basket for a moment when suddenly Sandy opens the cottage door and rushes towards Timmy "There you are. Why are you always hiding?" she picks up Timmy in his basket "Come on. There you go"

Foop takes Anti-Cosmo to the Pixies cottage and creeps to an open window and looks inside where the baby Timmy is in his basket

"Hmm. It’s so ugly, you could almost feel sorry for it" Anti-Cosmo snorts then baby Timmy smiles adoringly at him, he then pulls a frightening face at Timmy but the baby just continues to smile at him "I hate you. Beaver boy"

Anti-Cosmo hears the Pixies inside the cottage, turns and walks away

The Pixies were perhaps unequal to their task. Baby Timmy cries as the three Pixies try to work outside their cottage

"Why is she crying?" Sanderson screams in annoyance

"I think she might be hungry" Sandy guess

"Then feed him!" HP command

"Oh okay" as Sanderson goes to get him some food, Foop was spying on them in his bird form

"Hungry baby" Sandy mumbled. Sanderson places some carrots across baby Timmy’s basket "There you are. There you go"

Foop shakes his head, and as the baby continues to cry Anti-Cosmo covers his ears in frustration "It’s going to starve with those three looking after it" 

While the baby cries at night the Pixies sleep. Sandy laughs in her sleep, then Foop flies in through the window bringing the baby a flower with water for him to drink and he starts rocking his crib; the next morning the Pixies are sat at the table playing solitaire

Both Sanderson and Sandy look at HP "What?" The leader said

"You’re cheating, HP"

Sanderson points his index finger at his boss "I saw that!"

Sandy rolled her eyes and throws the cards on the table "We're starting again"

HP shrugs "Suit yourself"

"Greedy, bloated goat!" Sanderson mumble. HP and Sandy laugh upon hearing the word

"Bloated goat" Sandy giggles as HP goes to start their game again water starts dripping from the ceiling onto HP "Stop doing that" he glare at Sanderson

"I’m not doing anything" Sanderson retorts while looking at Sandy

"Well, someone is"

Sandy protest "It’s not me"

"You two are having a go at me, and I will not tolerate" water drips on his head again and HP rises in anger "Stop it!"

Sanderson and Sandy look at him for a moment then HP sits back down and suddenly it starts pouring down with rain on him, and then inside the entire cottage

Outside the cottage it was Anti-Cosmo the one using his magic to play a trick on the three Pixies, as he smiles to himself he sees Foop, in his human form now, watching him disapprovingly "Oh, come on. That’s funny"

* * *

As the days went on, Wanda darkened, further consumed by paranoia and vengeance. Wanda orders her men to storm Anti-Fairy World and launch fireballs at the thorned trees

"Burn it all down!" The general order

"Yes, sir!"

"Flame! Release!" The general motion. The fireballs are launched into the thorned trees which begin to burn and the soldiers all cheer, inside Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo uses his magic to only makes them grow taller and the soldiers run off in fear

Back at the palace, Queen Wanda was furious "You failed me"

"The wall cannot be burned. It is indestructible" The captain replied slowly his voice was shaking hard in terror

Wanda walks over to her captain and suddenly strikes him in the face "Nothing is indestructible! Not the wall! Not Anti-Cosmo! Not even his curse!" She takes out her knife and stabs the table with it in anger, then picks up her knife to look at it realizing that iron burns Anti-Cosmo "Bring me the iron workers."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo watches the three Pixies enjoying a picnic in the woods and decides to play a trick on them and uses his magic to pull Sanderson’s hair

"Ow!" He yelp and thinking it’s Sandy that puller his hair he pulls Sandy's hair in return

"Ow!" Sandy then pulls Sanderson’s hair

"Ow!"

Anti-Cosmo then uses his magic to throw HP’s pointy hat off his head, he looks at Sandy and thought she did it

"You!" HP and Sanderson start hitting Sandy, Anti-Cosmo watches them in amusement and then notices Timmy, now 5 years old, rushing off towards the edge of cliff chasing a butterfly

"Oh, look. The little beaver boy is about to fall off the cliff" Anti-Cosmo watches coldly as Timmy runs after the butterfly and as he goes over the edge of the cliff He uses his magic to have some branches catch the little boy, Anti-Cosmo looks at Foop, who’s in his bird form "What?" Foop croaks back approvingly at him

* * *

One day young Timmy runs into the woods and finds Anti Cosmo

"Hello" The little 5 years old boy said

"Go away" Anti-Cosmo tried to get him away

Timmy smiles at Anti-Cosmo and takes a step towards him

"Go. Go away" Timmy puts his hands around Anti-Cosmo and holds onto him

"I don’t like children"

"Up, up" reluctantly Anti-Cosmo picks Timmy up in his arms, Timmy then pulled Anti Cosmo’s monocle before he sets him down again

"Mmm. Go along. Go, go, go" Timmy turns and walks away into the woods

* * *

As Anti-Cosmo had said, Timmy did grow in grace and brave.

* * *

8 year old Timmy is playing with Foop in his bird form "Pretty bird" he starts stroking Foop

* * *

Far away from the lofty palace that he remembered not. And as the seasons changed and the flowers grew, so did he. Timmy, now nearly 16 years old, walking in the woods at night when he comes across a baby deer "Hello" the deer approaches him as he offers her food from his hand "That’s it. There you go"

Meanwhile that he didn't notice that Anti-Cosmo was watching him from a distance

He wondered at the world about him, and at what lay beyond the fearsome wall of thorns as Timmy comes across the wall of thorns by the edge of Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo and Foop, in his human form, watch him from the distance "Hm. Curious little beaver boy"

But he was not the only one who wished to get through. Now Wanda’s soldier’s trying to take down the wall of thorns when they see Timmy standing by the wall "Shh. Look. Is that him? Is that Anti-Cosmo?"

"I don’t know" another soldier reply quietly as they make their way slowly towards Timmy, Anti-Cosmo turns to Foop "Bring them to me" 

Foop nods his head and Anti-Cosmo turns him into a wolf, the soldiers then notice Timmy turn around

A soldier motion the rest to stop their track "No, it’s just a silly young boy"

Anti-Cosmo then puts Timmy to sleep and floats his body away from the wall of thorns, then as Foop scares the soldiers in his wolf form they notice Anti-Cosmo

"It’s him! It’s him!" The soldiers screams spontaneously. Anti-Cosmo then uses his magic to raise the soldiers off the ground, swing them from side to side, shake off their weapons and then toss them aside to hit the trees and get them knocked out falling to the ground, he then notices one of their helmets "Hmm" as he goes to touch it he feels the burn as the helmet is made of iron

Anti-Cosmo turns Foop from his wolf form into his human form again

"How could you do that to me?" Foop asked angrily

"You said anything I need" his master retorts

"Yeah, but not a dog"

"It was a wolf, not a dog, Foop"

"It’s the same thing! They’re dirty, vicious, and they hunt birds"

"Fine. Next time I’ll turn you into a mealy worm"

"Well, I’ll be a mealy worm, gladly. Anything but a filthy, stinking…" Annoyed Anti-Cosmo suddenly turns Foop into his bird form, he then looks at Timmy’s floating sleeping body 

"I wonder" Anti-Cosmo takes Timmy’s sleeping body deeper into Anti-Fairy World

He and Foop hides behind a tree and awakens Timmy, he watches as Timmy looks with amazement and wonder at the creatures that surround him until they feel Anti-Cosmo’s presence and fly off in fear, Timmy turns towards the trees

Timmy took two steps nearer "I know you’re there. Don’t be afraid"

Anti-Cosmo chuckles "I am not afraid"

"Then come out"

"Then you’ll be afraid"

"No, I won’t"

"Hmm" Anti-Cosmo steps out from his hiding place and faces Timmy

Timmy smile upon seeing him "I know who you are"

Anti-Cosmo raise his brow in confusion "Do you?"

Timmy smiled "You’re my Fairy Godfather"

"What?"

"Fairy Godfather. You’ve been watching over me my whole life. I’ve always known you were close by."

Anti-Cosmo starts walking towards Timmy "How?"

Timmy's smile grew wider "Your shadow, it’s been following me ever since I was small. Wherever I went, your shadow was always with me" Timmy laugh and look at Foop as he flies in to join Anti-Cosmo "I remember you. Pretty bird"

The Anti-Fairy leader introduce "This is Foop" 

Foop bows his head and his master turns him into his human form "Hello, Timmy I have known you since you were a little one"

Timmy cheers in happiness and joy "It’s everything I imagined it would be. Oh, it’s just so beautiful! I’ve always wanted to come…" just then Anti-Cosmo uses his magic to put the boy to sleep, takes him through Anti-Fairy World again and back to the castle and places him in his own bed "Good night, beaver boy"

* * *

Wanda sits in her chamber staring at Anti-Cosmo’s wings which are kept in a glass cabinet "You mock me. I know what you’re doing. I know exactly what you’re doing"

Not long later one of his servants opens the door and stands by the doorway "My queen? Your presence has been requested by the King"

"Leave me" the queen ordered

The servant continue "Sire, he is not well. The nurses are fearful that he won’t make it through the night"

"Shh. Can you not see we’re having a conversation?" Queen said with rage without moving her gaze away from the glass cabinet

The servant looks across the room, then shuts the door to the chamber, Wanda rises and walks over the glass cabinet "When the curse fails, Anti-Cosmo will come for me. And on that day, I will be ready"

* * *

Anti-Cosmo sits with Timmy by the lake in Anti-Fairy World as he watches the creatures fly around in awe "They’re so beautiful" 

Anti-Cosmo and Foop watch Timmy as he starts having a mud fight with some of the creatures, when one of them accidentally hits Anti-Cosmi in the face with some mud, Foop starts laughing, the master uses his magic to cover his face in mud making everyone laugh and the young boy smiles; later Anti-Cosmo puts Timmy to sleep in his bed at the castle and watches him "I revoke the curse. Let it be no more. I revoke the curse. Let it be no more" He starts using his magic to take away the curse "I revoke my curse! Let it be no more! I revoke my curse! Let it be no more! Let it be no more!" as he tries his best in the end he fails to revoke the curse and hears a voice whispering

Voice: This curse will last till the end of time. No power on Earth can change it.

* * *

Another night, Anti-Cosmo is in Anti-Fairy World again walking with Timmy

After living here a few days many questions pop up in Timmy's head "Do all the Fairy People have wings?"

"Most do" he reply flatly

"Then why don’t you? All the other fairies fly"

The two stop their way Anti-Cosmo turn to Timmy "I had wings once, they were stolen from me. That’s all I wish to say about it"

"What color were they? Were they big?"

"They weren't that big. And they were strong. They could carry me above the clouds and into the headwinds. And they never faltered, not even once. I could trust them"

Timmy touches his hand in comfort but Anti-Cosmo turns and starts walks off

* * *

Wanda wakes up from having a bad dreaming about when she cut Anti-Cosmo’s wings "He’s coming. He’s coming" as one of her servants sleeps Wanda throws water in his face which jolts him awake "Where are your workers?"

"Uh…in their beds, my queen" he whisper very softly

"Get them back to work without delay then"

"They’re exhausted, my queen. But I’ll have them back to work at first light"

"I need them back to work now!"

The servant now shaking in horror "It’s the wee hours"

"Aye. Aye." Wanda shake her head then places her hand on the servants shoulder making him look at Wanda in surprise

"It is the wee hours. So wake them up"

"My Queen?" Wanda suddenly grabs holds of the servant and shakes him really hard

"So wake them up, and get them back to work now! We’re running out of time! Go, now!". The servant rushes off in fear

* * *

Back in Anti-Fairy World one morning, Anti-Cosmo sits and watches as Timmy lovingly strokes a creature

"Timothy? Come here" Timmy goes over to his 'Fairy Godfather'

"Sit" he sits next to him "There’s something I need to tell you"

"What is it?"

A saddened look cross over Anti-Cosmo's face "There is an evil in this world, and I cannot keep you from it" 

"I’m almost sixteen, Godfather. I can take care of myself"

He fidget with his monocle, it's getting harder for him to tell the truth "I understand. But that’s not what I have to tell you…"

"I have a plan. When I’m older, I’m going to live here Anti-Fairy World with you. Then we can look after each other"

Anti-Cosmo smiled a little "You don’t have to wait until you’re older, you could live here now"

Timmy smiles with joy "Then I will. I’ll sleep in a tree and eat berries and black nuts and all the Fairy People will be my friends. I’ll be happy here for the rest of my life. I’m going to tell my uncles and aunty tomorrow" he laughs and looks at Anti-Cosmo

"Until tomorrow..." Anti-Cosmo mumble softly

"Oh, I’m so excited!" Timmy laughs as he leaves to makes his way back to the cottage as he is walking in the woods practicing what he’s going to say to the three Pixies, Princess Tootie who’s riding in the woods, notices him "Everyone, I’m almost sixteen and I need a life of my own. No" he stops and thinks for a moment before continuing to practice "I love you very much, but it’s time to say goodbye. You’ve been very good to me, except the time you accidentally fed me spiders"

Suddenly Tootie steps in front of him to interrupt him making Timmy gasp in shock

"Hello. I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m on my way to Queen Wanda’s castle and I’ve become hopelessly lost. Can you help me?" Tootie said with her gentle voice as she takes a step towards Timmy, he takes a step back in fear, Tootie was about to take another step towards but she stumbles down

Timmy catches Tootie in his arms "Oh!"

"Oh, I’m sorry. That was my fault, I rushed in too…" he takes her hand to help her stand, he suddenly becomes silent as he becomes mesmerized by her beauty, Tootie takes back her hand "Forgive me" 

Timmy points to the direction "It’s that way. The castle" Tootie just keeps on staring at him

"What’s your name?"

"It’s Tootie"

"Hello, Tootie"

"What’s yours?"

"Timothy, you can call me Timmy"

"Hello, Timmy" she smiles at him shyly "Well, it was nice meeting you. And once again, my apologies for being such a clumsy fool"

"You’re forgiven"

"That’s good. I’d best be off then"

Timmy and Tootie bows their head to each other as Tootie turns to leave "Goodbye" Tootie walks back towards her horse Timmy follow her

"Will you be back this way?"

Tootie turns to look at him and smiles "Nothing could stop me"

"Then I’ll see you soon"

Tootie gets on her horse "Very soon"

"Goodbye, Tootie"

"Goodbye, for now"

Timmy smiles to himself as he watches Tootie ride away. Meanwhile, Anti-Cosmo and Foop, in his bird form, watch Timmy’s encounter with Tootie, Foop flaps his wings in Anti-Cosmo’s face

"Stop doing that" he uses his magic to turn Foop into his human form

"Well? That girl’s the answer" Foop points out

Anti-Cosmo laughs "No, Foop"

"Yes! True love’s kiss, remember? It can break the spell"

"True love’s kiss? Have you not worked it out yet? I cursed him that way because there is no such thing"

"Well, that might be how you feel, but what about Timmy? That girl could be her only chance. It’s his fate, anyway.

Anti-Cosmo looks at him then raises his wand to use his magic to turn him into a creature "Go ahead, turn me into whatever you want. A bird, a worm. I don’t care anymore" He turns and walks away

* * *

At the cottage the three Pixies are trying to make Timmy a cake for his birthday

"I’m so happy we’re leaving tomorrow" Sandy cheers

HP protest "We are not leaving tomorrow"

Sandy began to confused "Tomorrow is Timmy’s sixteenth birthday"

"And Wanda told us to take him back the day after his birthday"

"No, she said on his birthday"

"No, the day after her birthday"

"On"

HP throws some flour at Sandy "After"

Sandy throws flour back at HP "On!"

"After!" As they start throwing flour at each other

"On!"

"After!"

"On!"

"After!"

"On, on, on!"

"After, after, after!"

Sanderson comes in between them to stop them "Oh, stop it!"

HP throws some flour at Sanderson and suddenly he slaps HP in the face then Sanderson and Sandy laugh at HP when they notice his face is covered in blue flour where Saderson’s hand had hit him "What?" HP looks in the mirror and notices the blue flour on his face "How could you?" in the midst of the three pixies fighting Timmy enters the cottage "I need to talk to you about something"

"Oh, yes, what is it?" Sanderson put a fake smile on. Timmy walks over to them and notices the blue stain on HP’s face which suddenly disappears "I’m sorry to have to tell you all this, but I’ll be sixteen tomorrow"

"Oh, yes" the three Pixies laugh and HP bring out the cake they’ve baked, which looks terrible

"I’m leaving home" the young boy said flatly. HP suddenly drops the cake from shock "See here, young boy. I did not spend sixteen years in this miserable hovel with these two imbeciles…" the other two look at her in outraged shock "Shush! So that you could ruin it on the last day. We are taking you back to your mother with..." HP suddenly realizes he’s let the secret out

"My mother? You told me my parents were dead"

"I think you better come and sit down" Sanderson suggest. After the Pixies have told Timmy about his mother, he steps out of the cottage looking distressed and runs into Anti-Fairy World calling to Anti-Cosmo "Fairy Godfather!"

Anti-Cosmo walks towards Timmy "I’m here"

Timmy screams at his face "When were you going to tell me that I’m cursed? Is it true?"

Anti-Cosmo looks at him in disbelief the boy already know. He look down avoiding eye contact with him "It is"

Timmy starts crying "My uncles and aunt said it was an evil fairy. I…I can’t remember her name. They said it was… Anti-Cosmo" He looks at the Anti-Fairy with sadness "Is that you? Are you Anti-Cosmo?" Anti-Cosmo, looking at Timmy with tears in his eyes, takes a step closer to him "No! Don’t touch me. You’re the evil that’s in the world. It’s you!"

Timmy turns and runs off, Anti-Cosmo shouts to Foop "Find the girl!" Foop flies off to find Tootie

Timmy rides to the kingdom, goes to the palace and is taken by a guard to see Wanda who is holding a meeting with her people "I need every available man on the east wing now. There should be no guards at the gate. I want him to walk right in…"

A guard bust in to the meeting room "Sorry to disturb, My Queen. We found this urchin at the gate. He claims to be the prince"

Wanda takes a step closer to look at Timmy "Mother. It’s me, Timmy!" He rushes excitedly towards Wanda and hugs her. Wanda looked at Timmy from every angle "You look just like your father except for the buck tooth. They brought you back a day too soon. I told those three idiots!"

She turned to the guard "Lock her up in her room" 

The guard grabs Timmy’s arm and Wanda turns to his army "Prepare the men. Anti-Cosmo’s coming"

* * *

The three Pixies, now back in their original form fly across the woods in search of Timmy "It’s so good to be small again! Look at my feet! I love my tiny little feet!"

HP snaps Sandy out "Pay attention! We have to find Timmy, or the queen will have our heads!"

* * *

On the day of her birthday, Timmy grows restless in his room and feels a discomfort on his finger, he goes to open the door but finds it locked, then he hears a voice calling to him

* * *

Voice: "Timmy"

* * *

Timmy finds a hidden door and knocks on it and it’s opened by a handmaiden, Timmy rushes inside

Handmaiden chase over him "Prince please wait!" Ignoring the handmaiden Timmy runs off

* * *

In the woods Anti-Cosmo finds Tootie on her horse looking for Timmy "I’m looking for a boy" Tootie asked

* * *

"Of course you are" Anti-Cosmo uses his magic to put Tootie to sleep "I need a horse" He looks up at Foop, in his bird form, after He turns Foop into a horse. He rides on him with Phillip asleep, being ridden on his horse behind his

* * *

Back at the palace Timmy’s finger is feeling more uncomfortable as he continues to hear the voice

* * *

"…into a sleep like death Timmy"

* * *

Back with Anti-Cosmo who is riding Foop as fast as he can to get to the palace "Come on, Foop!"

* * *

Back at the palace again Timmy, still hearing the voice, finds a door to the dungeon

"Timmy"

Timmy opens the door and enters to find where all the destroyed spinning wheels are and he notices the cursed spinning wheel forming, he starts walking over to it.

* * *

Meanwhile Anti-Cosmo frantically races to the castle "Faster, Foop, faster!"

Back the palace, Timmy has reached the spinning wheel

Voice: He will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death. No power on Earth… A sleep like death" 

Timmy, mesmerized by the spindle, touches it, pricks his finger, his eyes shut and he collapses to the floor, Anti-Cosmo then senses the moment it happens "It’s done" The handmaiden then finds Timmy’s body and begins weeping

* * *

Anti-Cosmo and Foop, in his human form walk towards the palace with the still unconscious Tootie

"They pulled the guards, she’s waiting for you in there. If we go inside those walls, we’ll never come out alive" Foop points out the danger they about to face

"Then don’t come, it’s not your fight" Anti-Cosmo starts walking towards the palace with Tootie unconscious body floating behind him

"Huh. Well thank you very much" Foop then starts mimicking Anti-Cosmo “I need you, Foop. I can’t do this without you, Foop” and he decides to follow Anti-Cosmo anyways

Anti-Cosmo shrugs "I can hear you"

* * *

Inside the palace, Wanda is by Timmy’s bed as he lies unconscious in his bed, the three Pixies approach them

Wanda brush her fingers through her son's brown hair "Look at him. Look at what you’ve done"

HP shrugs not knowing the real thing that's happening "He’s only sleeping"

Wanda gave them a dead glare "He’s only sleeping, you say? He’s only sleeping. He’s only sleeping forever!"

"What about the kiss?" Sandy points out

"Yes! True love’s kiss!" HP added

"True love does not exist" Wanda roared

"But it’s her only chance, Your Majesty" Sanderson protest at least trying won't hurt. Wanda hits Sanderson aside in anger and walks out of the room

* * *

Anti-Cosmo and Foop enter the palace and comes Wanda’s trap of massive iron needles set across the threshold. Anti-Cosmo starts walking through the iron needles carefully, they all get through and he manages to knock out a guard in the process

* * *

Back in Timmy’s room "What are we going to do?"

HP trust to puts some motivation in the two "We can’t give up, can we? Come on!" 

"But we don’t even know where to start"

"True love doesn’t just fall from trees, you know" Sanderson added in distress

* * *

Outside Timmy’s room Anti-Cosmo wakes Tootie by dropping her body to the floor, the three Pixies hear the noise and open the door "Pardon me. I’m embarrassed to say I don’t know where I am"

"In Queen Wanda’s castle" Sandy said gently

Tootie rises to her feet "This is where I’m meant to be. Odd that I can’t recall how I got here"

HP raise his brow and questioned the new comer "Why have you come?"

"My parents sent me to see the Queen"

"Who is your parents?"

"King Jake and Queen Nicky of Dimmsdale"

"A princess!" The three pixies scream spontaneously quickly drag her inside the room. Then they push Tootie to Timmy’s bedside

"Timmy"

"She knows him" Sandy whisper to the two

"Why is he sleeping?" The process question the three little Pixies

"He’s trapped in an enchantment" HP answer monotonously

"Isn’t he handsome and good looking?" Sanderson persuade the princess

Tootie was hypnotised by Timmy's look "The most handsome boy I’ve ever seen"

"Do you want to kiss him?" Sanderson persuade more

"Very much" Tootie smile wide

Sanderson push Tootie near to Timmy "Go on, then" at the same time Anti-Cosmo and Foop enter the room, hide behind a screen to watch

"I wouldn’t feel right about it. I barely know him, we’ve only met once"

HP was frustrated and yells at her face "Haven’t you ever heard of love at first sight? Kiss her! Go on"

Tootie leans close to kiss Timmy but stops "An enchantment, you say?" He looked at the three Pixies but they spontaneously screams at him "Oh! Kiss her!"

Tootie leans in slowly and kisses him, Anti-Cosmo and the three Pixies watch in anticipation for but the kiss isn’t enough to wake Timmy

HP smack his head with his hand "You didn’t do it properly!"

"It’s supposed to be true love’s kiss!" Sanderson yell

"I was certain dhe was the one" Sandy confirms. The three Pixies start dragging Tootie away from Timmy’s bedside "What are you doing?" Tootie retorted "We have to keep looking!" HP replied angrily. They throw the princess out of the room, leave the room with her closing the door behind them

Anti-Cosmo turns to Foop, after the Pixies leave Timmy’s room "I told you"

Anti-Cosmo and Foop leave their hiding place and Anti-Cosmo walks over to Timmy’s bedside "I will not ask your forgiveness because what I have done to you is unforgivable. I was so lost in hatred and revenge. Lil' Timothy, you stole what was left of my heart. And now I have lost you forever" tears start rolling down his face as he begins to cry "I swear, no harm will come to you as long as I live. And not a day shall pass that I don’t miss your smile"

Anti-Cosmo kisses Timmy’s forehead and as he turns to leave Timmy’s eyes open

"Hello, Godfather." Anti-Cosmo turns to face Timmy with tears in his eyes

"Hello, beasty." Timmy smiles and Anti-Cosmo holds her hand

Foop smiles "No truer love" he mumble

* * *

As Wanda paces impatiently one of her captain approaches her "He’s here, my queen"

Then Anti-Cosmo and Timmy walking towards the hall when Anti-Cosmo stops

Timmy tilts his head a little "Are we going back to Anti-Fairy World now?"

"If that is what you wish" Timmy smiles and nods his head, Anti-Cosmo starts walking through the hall, as he turns to motion for Timmy to follow him suddenly a massive iron net is dropped on him and then guards run in to ambush him

"We’ve got him!" One of the guard yells. Timmy goes to help Anti-Cosmo one of the soldiers pushes the boy back "Stop!"

"Get back!" The soldiers grab hold of Timmy to hold him back "No!"

As the guards start attacking Anti-Cosmo he looks at Foop, who’s flying around them "Into a dragon" he uses his magic to transform Foop into a large dragon and he breathes fire at the guards and pulls the iron net off of Anti-Cosmo as Foop is attacking the guards

"Run, Timothy!" Timmy runs up the stairs, enters the chamber where Anti-Cosmo’s wings are being kept and locks himself in, back in the hall the guards manage to restrain Foop and start surrounding Anti-Cosmo with their shields

"Get back! Hold it steady!" The guard commands "Pull to the left! Pull!"

"Hold the line! Look out. Hold your line" the second guard added "Close in. Bring it down!"

* * *

Back in the chamber Timmy sees Anti-Cosmo’s wings locked in the cabinet and suddenly they start to flap, Timmy pushes the cabinet over and breaks it, setting the wings free; back in the hall, after Anti-Cosmo is completely surrounded Wanda, entirely dressed in her armor, steps into the circle and suddenly hits him with an iron chain, knocking him down. After hitting Anti-Cosmo with the iron chain, Wanda’s guards starts banging their shields on the ground "Enough!" She ordered her guards to keep quiet

She walks over to Anti-Cosmo who’s still kneeling on the ground "How does it feel, hm? To be a fairy creature without wings in a world where you don’t belong?"

Wanda throws the chains around Anti-Cosmo and tosses him aside, Wanda takes out her sword and as she walks towards Anti-Cosmo to strike a fatal blow, the wings reach him and reattach themselves to his back, he flapping his wings and floats up

"Kill him!" The queen yell

"Kill him!" The guards screams together with their queen

Anti-Cosmo starts to fly away andmanages to free Foop from his restraints then as he goes to fly out the window Wanda throws a chain at his leg and holds on

"Shoot him!"

"Take aim!" as the guards are about to throw their spears at him Anti-Cosmo flies out the window, pulling Wanda with him until they reach a tower, Anti-Cosmo throws Wanda against the tower wall and grabs her throat "It’s over." He lets her go and as he turns to fly off Wanda jumps onto him, throwing them both off the tower, Anti-Cosmo takes flight and drops Wanda in the process and she falls to her death

* * *

Timmy sat in Anti-Fairy World watching Anti-Cosmo as he flies around using his magic to take down the wall of thorns

Anti-Cosmo brought down his wall of thorns and took off his crown. And he invited Timmy to see how Anti-Fairy World had been once, long ago, when Anti-Cosmo was but a child and his heart was bright. For now, it was again. But that was not all. After Anti-Cosmo restores Anti-Fairy World to its former beauty, Timmy is brought before him and Foop

HP flies over "Oh, there he is. Hurry up. They’re waiting"

"Wait for me!" The three Pixirs fly in carrying a crown

HP start the speech "We present this crown to our little Timmy, for whom we have sacrificed the best years of our…" Anti-Cosmo looks at him giving him the evil eye "Never mind" HP ended his speech

Anti-Cosmo places the crown on Timmy’s head "Our kingdoms have been unified" Timmy faces the creatures of Anti-Fairy World "You have your king" The creatures cheer

As the creatures bow to Timmy he turns to see Tootie has joined them, they smile at each other

* * *

In the end, the kingdom was united not by a hero or a villain, as legend had predicted, but by one who was both hero and villain. And his name was Anti-Cosmo.


End file.
